Hermione and Harry? Or Draco?
by dark-moon-shadow
Summary: Who with who? Why did Hermione do that to harry. Read and review
1. ginny and draco?

" No! I'll never speak to you again Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione Granger, a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry stormed through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor tower, fuming from her argument with Draco Malfoy. She had been going out with him for three weeks before she found out that he was going with Ginny behind her back. When she burst through the portrait hole Harry, and Ron jumped up running after her.  
  
" Hermione! What happened?" Asked Ron, his ears turning red with anger.  
  
" What did Malfoy do?" said Harry, placing his hands on her shoulders. Hermione burst into tears, and hugged him tightly. She sobbed loudly, and Harry, no being to get word out of her just patted her back.  
  
" Oh, Harry. Draco is just terrible." She sobbed. Ron Stifled a snigger, as Harry glared at him.  
  
" No Hermione. He is an asshole. That's what he is." Ron said, comforting her a bit.  
  
" He's been two-timing me with Ginny, and she just told me yesterday that it's been going on for two weeks. He's slept with her and everything!" She gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Ron ran from the common room to the portrait hole, and Hermione cried more.  
  
" Hermione don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll come to his senses to know that you're a little better than Ginny. Don't tell her I said that." He added, glancing around. Hermione smiled weakly, and nodded hugging him one more time, and running to the girl's dormitory. Ron came in looking slightly better.  
  
" I punched Malfoy, and now he's in the hospital wing." He laughed, sitting by the fire. " Where's Hermione?" Harry told him that she wanted to go to bed, and he sat down too.  
  
" I wish I could tell her how I really feel you know?"  
  
" Maybe you can. Now's you're chance." Said Ginny. Harry blushed and turned around, his face as red as Ron's hair. Ginny folded her arms. " So the truth is out?"  
  
" How long have you been standing there Ginny?" he asked, glaring at her. " Long enough." She said, laughing evilly. " I can tell Hermione that you love her. Your chance is right here." She ran off toward the girl's dormitory, and slammed the door. There was a pause in which Harry knew Ginny as blabbing everything she had heard, then a scream of joy, and Hermione was running down the stairs looking at Harry as though not daring to believe what she was told.  
  
" Harry. Oh, Harry is it true? You.you..?" she stopped so she could catch her breath long enough for Harry to talk.  
  
" Yes Hermione. It's true. I love you, and I know you probably don't love me back but."  
  
" But I do! I love you too!"  
  
Harry fell to the floor. 


	2. The break up but not the make up

" No! I'll never speak to you again Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione Granger, a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry stormed through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor tower, fuming from her argument with Draco Malfoy. She had been going out with him for three weeks before she found out that he was going with Ginny behind her back. When she burst through the portrait hole Harry, and Ron jumped up running after her.  
  
" Hermione! What happened?" Asked Ron, his ears turning red with anger.  
  
" What did Malfoy do?" said Harry, placing his hands on her shoulders. Hermione burst into tears, and hugged him tightly. She sobbed loudly, and Harry, no being to get word out of her just patted her back.  
  
" Oh, Harry. Draco is just terrible." She sobbed. Ron Stifled a snigger, as Harry glared at him.  
  
" No Hermione. He is an asshole. That's what he is." Ron said, comforting her a bit.  
  
" He's been two-timing me with Ginny, and she just told me yesterday that it's been going on for two weeks. He's slept with her and everything!" She gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Ron ran from the common room to the portrait hole, and Hermione cried more.  
  
" Hermione don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll come to his senses to know that you're a little better than Ginny. Don't tell her I said that." He added, glancing around. Hermione smiled weakly, and nodded hugging him one more time, and running to the girl's dormitory. Ron came in looking slightly better.  
  
" I punched Malfoy, and now he's in the hospital wing." He laughed, sitting by the fire. " Where's Hermione?" Harry told him that she wanted to go to bed, and he sat down too.  
  
" I wish I could tell her how I really feel you know?"  
  
" Maybe you can. Now's you're chance." Said Ginny. Harry blushed and turned around, his face as red as Ron's hair. Ginny folded her arms. " So the truth is out?"  
  
" How long have you been standing there Ginny?" he asked, glaring at her. " Long enough." She said, laughing evilly. " I can tell Hermione that you love her. Your chance is right here." She ran off toward the girl's dormitory, and slammed the door. There was a pause in which Harry knew Ginny as blabbing everything she had heard, then a scream of joy, and Hermione was running down the stairs looking at Harry as though not daring to believe what she was told.  
  
" Harry. Oh, Harry is it true? You.you..?" she stopped so she could catch her breath long enough for Harry to talk.  
  
" Yes Hermione. It's true. I love you, and I know you probably don't love me back but."  
  
" But I do! I love you too!"  
  
Harry fell to the floor. 


End file.
